Going Home
by Mysterious Precense
Summary: Tas ends up in our world. After going home with two ( possibley more, all depends) new friends Tas goes on the Adventure of a life time.
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note: I own nothing: ( except for the characters I created.  
  
  
  
The kender know as Tasslehoff Burrfoot walked down the dirt trail, he loved to walk in the woods. He was distracted of thoughts on his next destination when he heard a strange buzzing sound.  
  
What is that, he wondered to himself, as he walked to the area he heard the noise coming from. He was surprised to find a large blue hole, (G.D.= it's a vortex commonly know as a worm-hole that can transport you to another time or dimension but to Tas it was just a big blue hole) Tas was curious to what it was, so like any normal kender he stuck his hand out to touch it and was immedeitly sucked into the hole, which promptly closed behind him. 


	2. Tas meets Angie (i know a lame chapter t...

Author's Note: ok let's just assume that the common tongue where Tas comes from is English in our dimension.  
  
Tas woke to find him self lying on a rug in the middle of a very strange looking room. He heard a door open somewhere behind him, turning to look he saw a human female dressed in strange clothing.  
  
"What the h###" he heard her say in common, though she spoke it in a strange accent. "Who the h### are you, better question still is what the h### are you."  
  
Tas stared at the human unsure what to say or do at first. Then getting up he stuck out his hand to shake the girl's and said "hi my name is Tasslehoff Burrfoot, who are you". Shocked that the strange looking creature spoke English she shook his hand and told him her name was Angie. "Now that the introductions are made, I don't want to be rude or anything, but, where are you from, you just showed up in dinning room" said Angie. "Oh sorry I was just on my way to The Inn of the Last Home in Solace, when I heard a buzzing sound, I went to go see what it was and when I looked where it was coming from I saw a big blue hole, so I touched it and it sucked me up into it and here I am" replied Tas.  
  
"Eesh, so not to be rude or anything but what are exactly, sorry to say but most people I know wouldn't touch a big blue hole if they didn't know what it was" said Angie, "oh I'm a kender" replied Tas, "a kender" she said giving him a quizzical look before saying " oh sorry I'm being rude, would you like to sit down, and something to drink" "sure" replied Tas, moving to follow her out the door. He followed her down the hallway, all the way asking her question about where he was, Angie gladly answered all his questions and she asked some of her own, she said "in this world they had magic too, in fact her mother was teaching her magic, oops I slipped up I am not suppose to tell people about that, but than again if you are from a place where magic is common place I suppose it is not a big deal, here not many people believe in magic anymore. My mother won't be home until late so I could give you a tour of the house and I'll make some dinner. Angie and Tas talked until around 10:00 when Angie heard her mother Amirra opening the door that led from the garage, she walked down the hall and when she saw Tas, she said "Angie please tell me why there is a kender in my house". 


	3. Secrets Reveiled

"Mom, how do you know about kender?" Angie asked in a quizzical voice. With that question her mother's face got a strange expression on it, one of longing and also of pain. "Angie I have to tell you some things that will be strange to you and you may no like them, I am sorry I kept the truth from you for so long but I wasn't sure how you would take it, come on you two". Angie's mom lend them to the living room and had them sit down. "Angie mine name is not Kelly as I have told you, my real name is Kilvana Starbreeze (G.N. so sue me none of you know the whole Starbreeze line) and I am an elf of the Silvanesti nation" Angie stared dumbfounded as her mother told her the whole story of how she had follow through a dimensional portal and ended up here and how she managed to survive to raise Angie, who's father was a human. The whole truth came out in a torrent of explanations of why she had kept it secret and along with some of her personal history. This went on for about two hours until the grandfather clock had struck midnight. Questions had been answered but not all, for some couldn't be, Kilvana's ears had been hid with a small glamour and she thanked the gods that Angie hadn't grow into her elvish heritage yet, so her ears had pointed yet. About a half hour into this Tas had gotten very bored and as you all know a bored kender is a dangerous kender, he had slipped out of the room unnoticed and somehow found his way to the library after stopping in the dinning room and helping to find several lost silver spoons into his pouches, anyway by the time he was in the library it was midnight and he saw a really interesting book titled "Dimensional Travel" he figured that book could help him get back, but the only problem was that the book was too high up to reach so he started to climb the book, not even noticing the ladder that was positioned twenty feet away, he climbed up nimbly not realizing that some books began to fall after he stepped on them in his effort to reach the book he was after, the loud bangs of the books drew Kilvana and Angie to the library, when Kilvana saw what Tas was doing she immediately rushed over and pulled him down off the book case while Angie tried to hide a smile. "What were you trying to do, kill yourself?" Kilvana asked, "All I was trying to do was get at that book" Tas replied innocently and pointed at the dimensional travel book. Kilvana sighed and reached up and pulled the book out "how many times have I considered using this book to go home, but I wasn't ready to tell you Angie not yet, I kept telling myself wait until she is older, wait until she will be able to understand, but really I was just afraid of what would happen when my people found out that I had had you, that you were fathered by a human, that would hate me and despise you, I thought it best to wait and now I suppose I should face up to it, we will return to my home, I do not plan to stay but I wish for you to see part of my past, it is the first day of your summer break, we will have three months there before we return, we leave the day after next when the star are properly aligned, now off to be and Tas I want that silver wear back". 


End file.
